moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House
''Disney In The House ''is a 2020 American live-action/animated comedy musical film based on the now-dormant TV show of the same name by Owen Laramore. The first theatrical film produced by Owen Laramore Entertainment, the film was directed and executive produced by Rob Minkoff from a screenplay by Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck, and features an ensemble cast consisting of Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Mckenna Grace, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Jim Gaffigan, Simon Rex, Molly Shannon, Brian Tyree Henry, Mark Hamill, Ellie Kemper, Jessica Szohr, O'Shea Jackson Jr., Al Pacino, Seth Green, Dakota Fanning (from archive recordings her child voice), Ed O'Neill, Frank Welker, Michael J. Fox, and Laramore. The film is also a reboot of Walt Disney Wonder Studios' Disney In The House ''series, but is not a direct sequel due to its closure following the box-office disappontment of their thirteenth and final feature length production, ''Disney In The House: World Animals. The plot centers on Vanellope von Schweetz and Judy Hopps taking Teddy Bear to Teddy Bear Mountain to reunite him with his mommy and daddy while being pursued by an aggressive security guard named Phil Franco. When the studio was built in January and opened in February, Laramore hired Disney filmmakers that revealed the entire plot in one weekend. Although most Owen Laramore films take years to develop, the established release date could not be moved, and the production schedule for Disney In The House was compressed into six months before the film was finally completed in August. The studio, consisting of a relatively small amount of employees, produced the film under only minor financial constraints. Despite production struggles, the film was released theatrically in the United States on September 28, 2020, and grossed $1.085 billion, becoming the fifth highest-grossing Owen Laramore film, the highest-grossing live-action/animation hybrid film of 2020, and the third highest-grossing Disney In The House film. Disney In The House ''also received critical acclaim for its plot, heartwarming message, characters, subject matter, Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell's musical score, and the performances of Silverman, Goodwin, and Grace. Five sequels; ''Disney In The House 2, Disney In The House 3, Disney In The House 4, Disney In The House 5, and Disney In The House 6, were released on September 26, 2024, September 21, 2027, April 24, 2030, June 15, 2032, and December 21, 2035. Two spin-offs, Disney Detectives, and Vanellope's World, were released on August 14, 2029 and May 12, 2033. Plot Vanellope von Schweetz and Judy Hopps are watching Disney In The House: Introduction in the theater room, and Judy fast-forwards. Vanellope protest over this eventually prompts them to narrate one of their own. In the film, Vanellope, Judy, Beth Pierce, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence Pierce go to the Picker's Circus and watch the star attraction, the Great Master. He introduces Teddy, an anthropomorphic teddy bear who is too afraid and cowardly to perform, causing her to accidentally wreck most of the show in the process. The Great Master hires Judy to learn the magic word that makes Teddy disappear and reappear, causing Vanellope to accidentally hijack the trick and fall into the rehearsal room, where she learns that Teddy wants her mom and dad back, and promises to take her home. Meanwhile, an aggressive security guard named Phil Franco tricks Judy, and she volunteers to set it right. On board the Teddy Bear Mountain Express, Vanellope's nemesis, Lots'o Huggin' Bear attempts to kidnap Vanellope and Teddy, but Judy intervenes. At Teddy Bear Mountain, Vanellope accidentally wakes up a grizzly bear. After a dangerous escape, Judy berates Vanellope for endangering Teddy. As Vanellope and Teddy hike up the mountain, ravens kidnap Teddy and take her to King Eagle and Buddy Crow in the Land of The Birds. Judy learns this and apologizes to Vanellope, and they rescue Teddy as the temple is demolished into a pile of rubble. That night, Judy convinces Vanellope that Teddy belongs in the Picker Circus. In the morning, Vanellope reluctantly explains that the Picker's Circus is best for the bear, but Teddy accuses her of breaking her promise and runs away, causing Vanellope to feel dejected. Judy makes Vanellope feel better and they reunite Teddy with her parents, only to be caught by Phil. King Eagle, Buddy Crow, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence come to their rescue. Cops are in their way, so Vanellope tricks Phil into confessing that he will make people he tricks kidnap Teddy Bears to keep things his way. As the cops arrest Phil, the Picker Circus audience members condemn his tyranny and praise Vanellope as a hero for saving Teddy. Teddy and Vanellope hug each other goodbye, and Judy decides to bring Vanellope to all her circus trips from now on. Back home, the group holds a staff meeting, where Vanellope triumphantly declares that no matter where Teddy lives and no matter where Teddy goes, she has her family by her side, and is rewarded with a scarf. The film ends with Vanellope, Judy, Teddy, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence, and everyone else re-watching the film in the same theater in which Vanellope tells Judy that she still does 100% well about it. In a post-credits scene, Lotso finds himself stranded in a jungle and plans to get revenge. Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Mckenna Grace as Teddy Bear * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Phil Franco * Jim Gaffigan as Lots'o Huggin Bear * Simon Rex as The Great Master * Molly Shannon as Dianne Bear * Brian Tyree Henry as Davidson Bear * Mark Hamill as Mr. Marley * Ellie Kemper as Jennifer * Jessica Szohr as Tifanny * O'Shea Jackson Jr. as King Eagle * Al Pacino as Buddy Crow * Seth Rogen as Picker's Circus Mascot Duck * Dakota Fanning as Beth Pierce * Ed O'Neill as Hank * Frank Welker as Iggy/Grizzly Bear * Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc * Owen Laramore as Lawrence Pierce/Circus Duck * Beck Bennett and Bryce Johnson as cops * Jerry Bell Jr. as Teddy Bear Mountain Express Conductor * Jim Hanks as Woody * Gary Owen as Buzz * Jessica DiCicco as Jessie * Alison Pill as Anna * Jennifer Jason Leigh as Elsa * Dee Bradley Baker as Olaf * Jason Acuna as Nick * Bill Camp as Ralph Production Development Owen Laramore Entertainment opened in March 13, 2020, and, because of this they produced a Disney In The House film under only minor financial constraints, making it the shortest production cycle of any Owen Laramore film to date. Rob Minkoff was director, with Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck writing the screenplay. Laramore was one of the storywriters. The team headed to the Arcata Theater Lounge, which took a break on showing classic movies during production, to film the Picker's Circus sequences. Some of the Teddy Bear Mountain sequences were filmed in the Sequoya Redwoods, while others were filmed at the Arcata Redwoods. It is a co-production between in Eureka, Arcata, and Sequoya, because the studio was still being built and got completed just three weeks after the film's release. Casting Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jim Gaffigan, Dakota Fanning, Ed O'Neill, Frank Welker, Michael J. Fox, and Laramore reprised their roles from the show and Walt Disney Wonder Studios' franchise. Mckenna Grace, who portrayed Cindy Miller in ''Disney In The House: Christmas'' and Joan Alyn Lind in ''Disney In The House: Off To Adventure Camp'', singed in as the voice of Teddy. They are joined by Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Simon Rex, Molly Shannon, Brian Tyree Henry, Mark Hamill, Ellie Kemper, Jessica Szhor, O'Shea Jackson Jr, and Al Pacino. In May 2020, Seth Green joined the cast. Music Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell composed the music for the film. Nigel Westlake was going to compose the music, but Mothersbaugh and Powell were chosen, leaving Westlake in charge of the songs "The Friendship Song" and "Nothing Gets In My Way", with Owen Laramore performing. The Carrie Underwood song "Some Hearts" is featured at the end credits. Reception Box office The film grossed $332 million in the United States and Canada, and $753 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $1.085 billion. It ended its theatrical run on January 3, 2021, after playing in theaters for four months. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 100% "Certified Fresh" approval rating. The consensus reads, "Joyful, catchy, and quite the charmer, Disney In The House marks a highly recommendable theatrical debut for Owen Laramore Entertainment on a high note". Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, signed the film a score of 100 out of 100 based on 40 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A+" on a A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it a positive score of of 100% and a 100% "definite recommend. Jeff York of Creative Screenwriting gave the film a positive review, saying, "Disney In The House levels on the Walt Disney Wonder Studios media by sending a heartwarming message to children". Ebert Ropert gave the film "Two Thumbs Up". Ann Hornaday of The Washington Post gave the film 5 out of 5 stars and praised the music, saying, "Both the songs and the musical score claim Disney In The House to be a awesome musical film". Peter Travers of Rolling Stone called the film "faithful, eye-popping, and dazzling", and praised the performance of Mckenna Grace as Teddy, writing, "Mckenna Grace is so legendary when it comes to voicing a talking Teddy bear. It's great to let her do her own roles, especially her first major voice role". Critics also praised the G rating the film received from the Motion Picture Association of America.